lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Oceanic 6
| Connessione= Sei sopravvissuti del Volo 815 salvati }} Gli Oceanic Six (Sei della Oceanic nell'edizione italiana) sono i sopravvissuti del Volo 815 della Oceanic che scapparono dall'Isola e ritornarono alla vita comune dopo 108 giorni dallo schianto. Le vite di questi personaggi tornati alla vita normale, furono seguite tramite i flashforwards nell'episodio finale della Terza stagione e in seguito nella Quarta stagione. Membri |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Name | Jack Shephard | Kate Austen | Hugo "Hurley" Reyes | Sayid Jarrah | Sun-Hwa Kwon | Aaron Littleton |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Revealed | | | | | | |} Storia costruita . ]] Prima che Oceanic Six lasciasse l'isola, Locke disse a Jack che, per proteggere l'isola, avrebbe dovuto mentire pubblicamente al ritorno alla civiltà. Just before the survivors of the helicopter crash were picked up by the Searcher, Jack accettò le istruzioni di Locke, e disse ai suoi compagni che la storia di copertura doveva essere fabricated per proteggere se stessi e quelli lasciati indietro da gente come Charles Widmore, l'uomo che aveva mandato il mercenary team a Kahana per ucciderli tutti. Kate believed it would be too elaborate to keep up, but Jack insisted that he do the talking to their rescuers, and they follow his lead. During the week spent on the Searcher they made up the lie. Kate was the one, who came up with an idea to make Aaron her son. Jack, with the help of Kate, made everyone agree to the story - although Hurley was the one that was most against it. Eventually they all agreed and adhered to a fabricated story about their time following the crash, using the excuse of being "in shock" to explain any awkwardness or misstatements during their reintroduction to civilization. , moments after the "rescue".]] The Oceanic Six stated that Oceanic Flight 815 crashed into the Indian Ocean, thereby tying in with the purported discovery of the plane's wreckage by the Christiane I. As the plane was in the ocean filling up with water, several passengers got to the emergency door and swam out before the plane sank. They were in the water for over a day, afloat on cushions and some life jackets, before being carried by the ocean's current to an uninhabited island in the lesser Sunda Islands known as Membata. By then, there were only eight of them left: Boone, Charlie, Hurley, Jack, Kate, Libby, Sayid, and Sun. Jack was injured, and Kate dragged the survivors out of the water and onto Membata's beach. Kate administered first aid to some of the survivors and found food for them. Kate was said to be six months pregnant with Aaron at this time, which drew suspicion from one reporter . Boone, Libby, and Charlie died during their time on Membata. Approximately 75 days after the crash, Kate gave birth to Aaron. After 103 days on Membata, a typhoon washed up the remnants of an Indonesian fishing boat, including basic supplies and a survival raft. The group of 6 (five crash survivors plus Aaron) used this raft to journey to an island called Sumba, which they reached on day 108, and were photographed coming ashore by a local fisherman. From this point forward, the story of their rescue is true. prepares to lie under oath during Kate's trial. ]] Some elements of this story are derived from the truth. The order in which Boone, Libby, and Charlie supposedly died matches the order in which they actually died, as well as the rough timeframe of each death. Boone did in fact die of internal injuries following a plane crash (though they were sustained in a different plane, which fell from the trees), and Charlie did drown shortly before they left the Island. Libby's actual cause of death (accidental gunshot) was never revealed. Jack maintained this story under oath at Kate's trial , and Hurley maintained the story while under police questioning, telling Los Angeles Police Officer Mike Walton that he never met Ana Lucia . A grave marker for Jin in South Korea lists the date of the crash as his date of death . After Hurley was re-admitted to Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute, Jack visited him and questioned him to make sure his apparently deteriorated mental health status wouldn't diminish his adherence to the story . Matthew Abaddon suspected the story to be false, and questioned Hurley about it . After three years of maintaining the story, however, Jack told Kate that he was "sick of lying." Walt met with Hurley at his hospital and asked why the group was lying. Hurley told him it was the only way to protect everyone that didn't come back. Walt asked if that included his father, and adding another lie, Hurley confirmed this, even though Hurley knew Michael had died the day they left the island. reveals the truth to Carole about her daughter and grandson. ]] A number of people know the truth – or at least are aware that some of the story is untrue – and do not expose it. Frank and Desmond agree to go their separate ways and remain quiet, and Penelope Widmore and her crew cooperate. Walt knows much of the truth but keeps the secret. Ben and later John, living in civilization under aliases, do not reveal what they know to the public. Sun tells Charles Widmore not to pretend with her that he doesn't know the truth. . Hurley confides the truth to his mother, Carmen Reyes and Kate tells both Cassidy Phillips and Carole Littleton the truth, or at least some of it . Multiple elements of the story of the Oceanic Six are described as not credible with known facts by the Season 4 DVD extra The Oceanic Six: A Conspiracy of Lies. Status Upon their return to civilization, three of the Oceanic Six were immediately reunited with their families: Hurley's parents, Jack's mother, and Sun's parents. Nadia reunited with Sayid following their initial press conference. Kate had no one come to greet her since her mother was dying of cancer and Kate herself murdered her father, nor did Aaron (whose family did not know who he was). They immediately became international celebrities with television news coverage in countries ranging from the United States to Tunisia to recognition in Korea. Hurley tried to use this status to receive gentler treatment from the police when he was arrested for reckless driving. At Kate's trial, photographers and news people swarmed the outside courthouse to get coverage of Kate entering. Sayid initially thought Ben was a reporter when he caught him taking photos of Nadia's funeral procession in Tikrit. The members received golden passes for unlimited free travel from Oceanic Airlines as well as a large cash settlement from Oceanic. Kate purchased a large home in the Hollywood Hills for just her and Aaron (and, for a time, Jack), Sun was able to buy a significant share of her father's business out from under him with her settlement, and Sayid mentioned an expensive golf membership which was likely a cover for a hit he was contracted for. There are interpersonal tensions among the Oceanic Six. Jack initially wouldn't visit Kate at her home, not wanting to see Aaron after his discovery of their relation. He eventually relented, and they were engaged, but after he began to abuse medication and she performed a chore that Sawyer asked her to do before she left the Island, their relationship deteriorated. , Sun blamed Jack for leaving Jin on the freighter, and after the birth of her baby Ji Yeon, Hurley was the only one to visit her; Hurley was relieved to be the only one there. Sayid's work as an assassin for Benjamin Linus was said to be to protect his "friends", but it is unknown who he was referring to -- the rest of the Six, the people still on the Island, or both. Following the death of Jeremy Bentham, Jack told Ben he didn't even know where Sayid was. While being visited at a mental hospital, Hurley does not look too pleased to see Sayid, and expresses reluctance to go anywhere with him, before hearing about Bentham's death. Three years after the return of the Oceanic Six, their celebrity had faded. One man recognized Jack for saving a lady in a car wreck rather than being one of the Oceanic Six. Hurley had quietly returned to his life in a mental institution, and Kate continued parenting Aaron. Persone non appartenenti al volo 815 *Ben, cura Sayid dalla ferita d'arma da fuoco in , e quest'ultimo lavora per lui. *Tom, torna sulla terraferma per dare ordini a Michael. Inseriamo lui perchè torna sulla terra DOPO lo schianto del Volo 815. Persone appartenenti al volo 815 non considerati come Oceanic 6 *Michael, torna a casa dopo aver lasciato l'isola, anche se successivamente si imbarca sulla Kahana. E' sempre uno dei sopravvissuti a far ritorno a casa anche se per breve tempo. *Walt, lo rivediamo insieme al padre nell'episodio Meet Kevin Johnson *John Locke torna sulla terra ferma con lo pseudonimo di Jeremy Bentham, muore e viene riposto in una bara. Al suo funerale è presente solo Jack. Categoria:Personaggi per gruppo di appartenenza Categoria:Oceanic 6